Schutzengel
by Machyyre
Summary: Ein Oneshot über Gabriel's Zerrissenheit zwischen seinem Engelsnaturell und seiner heidnischen Göttertarnung. (Übersetzung des Originals von "Ziggymia123")


Das Original ist von "Ziggymia123" und heißt "Guardian Angel".

* * *

 **"Engel Gottes, mein Beschützer, dir hat Gottes Vaterliebe mich anvertraut. Erleuchte, beschütze, lenke und leite mich. Amen."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Das Jahr vor der Apokalypse war das Schlimmste. Für jeden.

Castiel ergriffen langsam Zweifel; Dean… hatte schließlich nur 40 Jahre in der Hölle verbracht; und Sam…nun, das erklärte sich wohl ebenfalls von selbst. Aber wisst ihr worunter Gabriel am schrecklichsten litt? Er konnte alles sehen, was in der Zukunft noch geschehen sollte. Er sah Sam's Verrat, sah wie Dean's Schuld ihn von innen heraus zerfressen und sein kleiner Bruder ins Loch fallen würde. Und all das nur, weil seine Brüder um jeden Preis das Paradies wollten. All das nur, weil er hinter den Kulissen bleiben und vortäuschen wollte ein heidnischer Gott zu sein. Doch mehr als das war es auch nicht; eine Selbsttäuschung.

Gabriel konnte die Gebete immer noch hören. Gebete nach Hilfe, Gerechtigkeit, für Gnade. Am deutlichsten nahm er sie wahr, wenn sie speziell an ihn gerichtet waren. Doch für gewöhnlich blendete er sie aus, so gut es ihm gelang. So war es leichter; sicherer.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Bitte pass auf meine Schwester auf."_

 _"Hilf ihnen den Bastard zu finden, der das getan hat."_

 _"Oh Gott, wenn du mir bei diesem Test hilfst, werde ich häufiger in die Kirche gehen und nie wieder mit meinem Bruder streiten!"_

 **.**

 **.**

Manchmal hörte Gabriel nur zu um Mistkerle zu finden, die ihre gerechte Strafe verdienten. Gebete um Hilfe, für Rache und für Gerechtigkeit waren keine Seltenheit. Eine junge Frau, die von ihrem Freund misshandelt wird; zwei betrunkene Teenager, die einen Jungen getötet haben, als sie ihn verprügelten und nicht rechtzeitig damit aufhörten, oder ein Schulhofschläger. Gabriel fand sie alle über Gebete, bei denen er sich entschied kurz hinein zu lauschen. Aber in ganz seltenen Fällen hatte er keine andere Wahl.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Herr Engel? Ich weiß du bist mein Schutzengel, aber meinst du, du könntest vielleicht auch meiner Schwester Laura helfen? Bitte? Sie ist sehr krank und…und die Medizin wirkt nicht. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie länger krank ist. Bitte? Kannst du ihr helfen? Ich danke dir."_

 **.**

 **.**

Die Stimme des kleinen Jungen, getränkt in solcher Unschuld, schnitt scharf durch das übliche Getöse von Stimmen. Sie berührte die tief vergrabene, vergessene Gnade in Gabriel. Sie erinnerte seine Gnade an das, was sie ursprünglich war. Er fühlte sich von dem Jungen angezogen und wollte beinahe zu ihm fliegen, bevor er es sich anders überlegte. Was hatte er denn vor? Die Schwester des Jungen heilen? Es würde ein Leuchtfeuer an seine Brüder senden, das schrie „Ich bin hier! Ich bin noch am Leben! Sucht mich doch!". Abgesehen davon, manchmal starben Menschen einfach. So ist die natürliche Ordnung. Es gab nichts, was er tun konnte.

Doch nicht einmal vier Stunden später betete der Junge erneut.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Herr Engel? Ich weiß, ich hab dich gerade erst darum gebeten, aber kannst du bitte Laura helfen? Mama und Papa sagen, dass ich mich von ihr verbschieden muss; sie machen mir Angst damit. Ich möchte doch nur, dass es ihr besser geht. Bitte?"_

 **.**

 **.**

Gabriels Gnade schien zu versuchen sich in die Nähe des Jungen zu drängen. Seine Traurigkeit und Sorge und diese reine Unschuld schienen seine Gnade zu füttern, sie zu stärken, sie wieder vollständig zu machen. Gabriel hasste es; er hasste die Gefühle, die damit einhergingen. Fast fing er an dem Jungen übel zu nehmen, was er ihm antat, dass er ihn daran erinnerte nicht Loki zu sein. Aber dann betete er wieder und Gabriel war an seiner Seite, bevor er überhaupt bemerkt hatte sich bewegt zu haben.

Er fand sich in einem kleinen, blauen Raum wieder, in dem Spielzeugzüge den Boden vermüllten. Eine kleine, zitternde Gestalt saß zusammengekauert auf dem Bett und gab leise Schluchzer von sich. Als er einen Schritt vorwärts tat, zuckte ein Kopf hoch. Der Junge starrte ihn an, dunkelbraune Augen weiteten sich hinter dem Wuschel schwarzer Haare. »Nicht schreien.«, flüsterte Gabriel mit friedvoll erhobenen Händen. Der Junge, den Gabriel nicht über sieben Jahre schätzte, schniefte. »Sind Sie ein Engel?«

"Du hast zu einem gebetet, oder nicht?", fragte ihn Gabriel und sein kennzeichnendes Grinsen stahl sich um seinen Mund. Die Augen des Jungen wurden noch größer, aber diesmal aus Überraschung und Freude. »Also, was ist mit deiner Schwester?« Sofort fiel das Gesicht des Kleinen wieder in sich zusammen. "Sie ist krank.", erzählte er ihm kläglich. "Die Ärzte wollen sie nicht mehr nach Hause lassen. Mama hat vorhin geweint und dann haben Mama und Papa mir gesagt, ich soll mich von ihr verabschieden. Kannst du sie wieder gesund machen? Bitte?" Gabriel zögerte für einen Augenblick und sein Grinsen verrutsche ein kleines bisschen. "Jup. Ich kann ihr helfen." Der Junge strahlte, bevor er ihm genauestens erklärte wo er seine Schwester finden konnte und ihm eine Umarmung schenkte.

Im nächsten Moment ist Gabriel schon davongeflogen, leicht vor sich hin kichernd und den fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm schreit „Was zur Hölle glaubst du hier zu tun, du verdammter Idiot?", aber es fällt ihm erstaunlich leicht die Stimme zu ignorieren und sie beiseite zu schieben. Vielleicht braucht er das, von Zeit zu Zeit den Engel in sich rauszulassen. Vielleicht muss er zur Abwechslung mal jemandem helfen, sich zum ersten Mal aktiv einbringen.

Laura, die Schwester, schläft aufgrund der Medikamente, als Gabriel in ihrem Zimmer auf der Krebsstation auftaucht. Sie sieht ihrem Bruder so ähnlich -dieselben dicken, schwarzen Haare, das gleiche Gesicht-, dass ihr Anblick auch den letzten Zweifel in seinen Gedanken ausmerzt. Sanft berührt er ihre Stirn mit zwei Fingern und lächelt, als seine Gnade durch ihren Körper fließt, den Krebs zerstört und ihr wieder frisches Leben einhaucht. Er schaut gerade rechtzeitig auf um zu sehen, wie ein stirnrunzelnder Sensenmann neben ihrem Bett verschwindet, und im nächsten Moment ist auch er selbst schon fort.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Herr Engel? Vielen Dank."_


End file.
